Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing
"This is a completely normal show. Oh wait wrong tagline."- Tagline Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing® is a British animated television series created by BaconMahBoi. The series follows the semi-awesome life of Pookie, Chrome, Krazy and Bagel in their town of Cityville. The series was fairly popular and is still airing reruns (see Current broadcasting) in a few different countries. On October 5, 2015, a reboot of the series began airing on BaconNetwork. See more information here. Due to the popularity, a movie titled Pookie's Awesome Movie Thing ''was released on July 10, 2003. Premise The series follows the semi-awesome lifes of Pookie, Chrome, Kris and Bagel in their strange town of Cityville. Shine, who is the arch-enemy of the gang, tries to destroy the gang with his various plans, but always ends up failing, usually due to a robot he built in his childhood, ROBOT-THING Characters Main Characters *'Pookie -''' Pookie is a 12-year-old red-and-yellow cat with somewhat large ears. He usually sees the good side of things, but when angry, he becomes a dark orange demon who destroys the town. He is voiced by BaconMahBoi. *'Chrome - '''Chrome is a 14-year-old robot. He sleeps in the same bunk bed as Pookie. He has laser beams in his eyes. He is voiced by TheChromePerson. *'Bagel - Bagel is a 12-year-old bagel who is very calm and adventurous, but is kind of a coward and isn't very strong. He is voiced by IAmBagel. Main Villians *'Shine- '''The main antagonist. He is a 25-year-old fireball with arms and legs who is always trying to destroy the gang, but his plans always backfire and he fails, as usual. He is voiced by Jonny Lee Miller. *'ROBOT-THING- '''ROBOT-THING is a crude robot who Shine built when he was 3. He looks very creepy. He is usually the reason why Shine's plans backfire. He is voiced by BaconMahBoi. *Krazy - 'Krazy is a hero, though in this series, he is a villain. This is because he has a rivalry against Pookie and would do anything to get revenge, however it is unknown what caused this rivalry. He is calm to the other heroes, being a good friend of Bagel. He also is known to spit green blood at his enemies. Development Before the creator even had the idea to create the series, the character Shine was created and roughly sketched in August 1997. BaconMahBoi really liked his drawing, so he decided to make a cartoon using Shine and other characters he sketched (Pookie, Chrome, Bagel, Krazy, and ROBOT-THING). The first episode, "Pookie Checks In", was animated in January 1998. The episode was put up on a website for a few months, and after recieving many positive reviews from the website users, Nickelodeon watched the episode and approved of it. The episode aired in November 2001, and was watched by 247,000 viewers. Due to the popularity, the series was born. Theme Song The theme song is titled "Pookie and Not These Guys Focus on Me". It is sung by BaconMahBoi and was composed by Lester Barnes. Lyrics ''Italic ''text - sung Normal text - spoken *''If you wanna peek into our world *''Then sit tight, strap in'' *''If you wanna enter the craziness of our world today'' *''We fly away'' *''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing'' *''Grab the popcorn, it will be quite a day'' *''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing'' *''With Pookie and Not These Guys Focus on Me!'' *Bagel: Pookie, what the heck are you doing? *Pookie: Go away, Bagel, it's me time. *''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing!'' Home release DVDs Pookie Checks In The first PACT DVD, Pookie Checks In, was released on November 12, 2002. The DVD contains the episodes "Pookie Checks In", "Foot Mug", "Krazy the Kraziest", "That Guy has a Moustache", "Award Ceremony", "Dream Time", and "No More Mr. Nice Guy". It runs for a total of 77 minutes and currently costs £3.99 from BaconNetwork's site. Lightning Pegasus The second PACT DVD, Lightning Pegasus, was released on February 27, 2002. The DVD contains the episodes "Lightning Pegasus", "Punt Header", "The Cheese Grater", "I Don't Believe in the Easter Bunny", "Airlines", "Pookie's Awesome Party Thing", "Burning Bagel", and "FRIEZ". It runs for a total of 88 minutes and costs £4.50 from BaconNetwork's site. The Complete First Season The third PACT DVD and first box set, The Complete First Season, was released on April 3, 2002. The DVD contains all episodes from the previous two DVDs. It runs for a total of 166 minutes and costs £7.99 from BaconNetwork's site. (more TBA) Current broadcasting United Kingdom The series currently airs on BaconNetwork's BN2 block. Two episodes air every weekend at 9:30am. The first and second seasons are currently available on Netflix. Revival series Main article: Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing (2015 TV series) '' In 2014, BaconStudios announced they were working on a revival for the 2001 popular children's series, ''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing. It was later confirmed it had been in the works since October 2013. In May 2015, it was announced it would air on the channel BaconNetwork in late 2015, and it made its premiere on October 5, 2015, and was viewed by 213,000 people (BN's highest rated program ever so far). Category:Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing Category:Television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:BaconZone Category:2001 Category:Animated series